Eras tú
by Minerva Bird
Summary: Milo y Aioria siempre han sido los mejores amigos desde la infancia, conservan una amistad duradera. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años y después de que cada uno hace una vida propia con sus respectivas novias, ambos se dan cuenta que después de todo su aprecio iba más allá de la amistad.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

 _-¿Entonces ? Esta vez es seguro. ¿Han terminado tú y Shaina? ¿Definitivamente? -_

Aioria cuestionaba a su mejor amigo sentado frente a él mientras que esté bebia de su cerveza. Milo asintió levemente al tiempo que dejaba su cerveza sobre la mesa.

-Así es Aioria. Esta vez es definitivo. No permitiré que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer y que no. Mucho menos que me trate como a un objeto. Yo no le pertenezco a nadie.-

La voz de Milo sonaba fastiada pero con tintes de sosiego. Se podría decir que casi de alivio. De cierto modo era entendible. El heleno menor realmente necesitaba un respiro.

Desde que había empezado una relación "amorosa" con Shaina, esta siempre habia sido sumamente tormentosa. Las constantes peleas entre ellos y los escándalos era un factor común en su relación de pareja. Mayormente causados por los celos - enfermizos -de la italiana que lo tenian hastiado.

Milo, un amante de la libertad y de la vida, siempre alegre y jovial había topado con pared con la personalidad dominante y caprichosa de su ex-novia. La italiana constantemente le prohibia hacer o deshacer a su antojo, eso sin contar con sus celos. Para el heleno menor la confianza era la base de toda relación de pareja. Si Shaina no estaba dispuesta a confiar en él entonces no había ninguna razón para seguir juntos. Además, en los últimos meses su relación había sido prácticamente un infierno.

Harto de todo eso Milo decidió darlo por terminado. El último escándalo de la Italina había sido detonante entre ellos. Shaina, completamente fúrica y fuera de sí lo había hechado del departamento arrojando todas sus pertenencias a la calle luego de que lo acusara de estarla engañando con otra mujer en su propia cama. Obviamente no era verdad, pero a Milo le daba igual lo que pensara. Ya no iba a pelear más. Mucho menos por una relación que ya estaba terminada.

Realmente estaba hastiado y cansado. Recoger sus pertenencias sobre la calle, bajo las miradas - curiosas - de los vecinos, lejos de haber sido una experiencia humillante fue realmente liberadora. A Milo ya no le importaba nada. Sobretodo a sabiendas de que por fin todo terminaria después de seis meses de tortuosa relación entre ambos. Apartarse de ella era realmente un alivio, un anhelo, un deseo.

-Tu sabes que yo nunca la engañé con nadie. Ella siempre se creó fantasías y telarañas en su cabeza-

Aioira asintió. Era verdad, Milo se había ganado una mala reputación durante la adolesencia y juventud. Sin embargo, cuando el heleno realmente lograba estabilizarse en una relación formal, él era el hombre más cariñoso y fiel que pudiera conocer.

No obstante, esa conexión tan profunda y esa estabilidad que habia conseguido con sus anteriores relaciones nunca se concretó con la Italiana. En parte porque Shaina lejos de alentarle y brindarle confianza siempre se la pasaba reprochándole situaciones del pasado. Grave error, sobretodo conociendo al explosivo heleno de espirtú libre sentado frente a él.

-Simplemente estaba loca. -Milo dijo esto para volver a tomar de su cerveza mientras miraba hacia al frente. Aparentemente hacía la nada. Era como si estuviera meditando su situación actual.

Aioria no contestó. No quería darle toda la razón a Milo, pero en realidad sabía que era verdad. Shaina tenia una personalidad complicada. En su opinión, nunca le pareció la mujer correcta para su amigo, pero al final había sido Milo el que había decididó aceptarla y no él - Aun cuando le aconsejó que tuviera precaución con ella -.

No obstante, el castaño reconocia que su interior se sentia contento por saber que entre ambos ya no existía nada más. Todo se había terminado. Sobretodo, para el bien de su querido amigo Milo.

Aioria había sido testigo de la tormentosa relación entre ellos. Que si bien los dos tenian caractéres demasiado explosivos y dominantes eso no justificaba la posesiva actitud de la peliverde hacia su amigo. Shaina habia cometido el error de querer controlar y dominar a Milo.

Aioria rió mentalmente. Imposible. Milo era un hombre que amaba de su libertad y siempre gustaba de tomar sus propias decisiones, aun cuando estas fueran siempre había sido así. Tal vez por esa razón le costaba tener relaciones durareras. Aunque ahora que lo meditaba mejor, las relaciones amorosas de Milo eran muy fugaces y ultimamente exporádicas. Miró entonces de reojo al heleno menor. A Milo se le veía acongojado por lo que estaba viviendo pero aun así conservaba ese brillo salvaje en su mirada.

-En fin...La vida continua. ¿No es así Aioira? -Milo habló fuerte, atrayéndo la atención del castaño hacía él. Levantó entonces su cerveza para acercarla casi en el rostro de su compatriota y con su voz alegre y jovail grito para celebrar-¡Vamos Aioria! ¡Hay que celebrar! ¡Por mi libertad! -

Milo incitó a Aioria a chocar su cerveza con la de él. Ambos sonrieron, la velada apenas comenzaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II  
**

 _-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde Aioria? ¿Has visto la hora?-_

Su novia Marin lo esperaba en la sala. Se le notaba molesta. Muy molesta. Aioria ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se repetian esas escenas ya que cada vez eran más comunes en su relación.

El castaño dió un suspiro pesado y miró el reloj pegado en la pared. Eran las dos de la madrugada. En realidad no había sido consciente de cuando tiempo estuvo en el bar con su mejor amigo Milo recordando de los viejos tiempo. Sobretodo, brindándole su apoyo. Después de todo es eso lo que hacen los amigos ¿Qué no?

-Tranquila. Ya estoy aquí. He regresado y es lo importante -

Aioria le sonrió ligeramente, como queriendo restarle importancia a la situación. Realmente no veía el problema alguno salir con su amigo. Después de todo él no era de los que acostumbrara a salir a fiestas o reuniones todo el tiempo. Esta vez había sido un caso aislado. Sobretodo porque se trataba de Milo, pero aun así Marin parecia no entenderlo. En los últimos tres meses su comportamiento con él se había vuelto más hostil y más posesiva.

-No, no lo es. Déjame adivinar...¿Estuviste con él ? ¿No es así?-

Cruzándose de brazos y mostrándose enfadada, la pelirroja lo encaró. Aioria solo rodó los ojos. Una vez más la pelirroja hacia un drama cuando se trataba de Milo.

-Así es, ¿Algún problema con eso? ¿Por qué tienes incovenientes de que quiera pasar tiempo con MI amigo?-El castaño enfatizó las plabras "Mi Amigo" . Queria dejarle claro que a él también le molestaba que se entrometiera entre su amistad con el heleno.

-"Tu amigo" es un patán.-Marín le regresó el comentario con irónia, recalcando las mismas palabras previamente enfatizadas por el castaño- ¿Tienes idea del daño que ese bastardo le ha causado a Shaina? '¿Mi amiga?-

-Tu amiga Shaina está loca y lo sabes-

Aioria atacó, le enfurecia que está siempre se refiriera negativamente hacia Milo. Ambos se miraron fijamente hasta que el castaño fue el que terminó desviando la mirada. No caería más en su juego. Suavizó entonces sus facciones. Rápido adivinó lo que vendría después. No se equivocó. Era el mismo sermón de los últimos tres meses.

Ese sermón en donde Milo era el UNICO responsable y despreciable ser que había envenenado la "pura" alma de su mejor amiga. Era lógico pensar que Shaina también le habría contado a Marin sobre el fin de la relación entre ambos. Contándole su versión de los hechos. Era válido. Sin embargo, le molestaba que Marin no aceptara que su amiga no era del todo normal. Ella sabia cuan celosa y posesiva era. Inclusive la misma Shaina habia hecho comentarios de mal gusto sobre lo que le haría a Milo si esté se atrevía a dejarla. Aun cuando queria suavizarlos con tintes de broma, pero no era así.

A diferencia de Milo, Shaina había visto el fin de su relación como algo catastrófico, cayéndo en depresión total. Si antes Marin odiaba a Milo imaginaba que ahora estaría mucho peor. _¿Pero que podía ser peor que odiar?_ Sin querer caer en más provaciones, prefirió terminar con la plática. Después de todo conocia su novia como para saber que está nunca cambiaría de parecer.

-Deja eso de una vez. Estoy cansado.-

Ignorado la alegata de la pelirroja que empezó a despotricar, Aioria paso a su lado y caminó hasta el baño cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y casi en la cara de la pelirroja. Se miró entonces en el espejo y se lavó el rostro. _!Rayos Milo_! Fue su único pensamiento.

Medito después que al parecer Milo no era el único que sufria de relaciones tormentosas sino que aparentemente él también. Las constantes peleas con Marin lo estaba volviendo loco. Lo que más le molestaba sin embargo, era que fueran a raiz de Milo, sobretodo cuando este NADA tenia que ver en tal situación. Según Marin, el problema de todo era él por su disipado pasado y su falta de interés hacia su amiga. Varias veces Aioria le había dicho que se mantuviera al margen ya que no era asunto de ellos, pero Marin era testaruda y siempre terminaban involucrados.

Él sabia que la pelirroja nunca había aceptado a Milo. Inclusive hasta le había llegado a prohibir salir con él o verlo más. Situación que en un inicio Aioria consintió y de lo que siempre se arrepentía. Nunca debió hacerle caso a Marin. No obstante creyó que era lo mejor y así evitar problemas con ella. Por tal motivo había accesido a distanciarse del heleno por un buen tiempo.

No fue sino hasta que Milo conoció a la italiana que su amistad "revivió". Esa situación tenia pelos de puntas a la pelirroja. Ya que ahora no solo era una "amenza" para el castaño sino que también para - su casi hermana - Shaina".

Con el paso de los meses Aioria se había cansado de la dominante relación de la pelirroja y recordó la última gran discución entre ambos. Fue ahí que Aioria explotó y le aseguro que él y Milo eran y seguirian siendo amigos hasta el fin de los tiempos de ser posible. Milo era demasiado importante en su vida y le gustará o no, Milo era prioridad en ella.

Obviamente eso no le gustó y la hirió demasiado, por lo que apartir de ahí sus peleas eran una constante. ¿ _Pero que hacer? ¿Dejar a su amigo - otra vez - por ella?_ Entendía que había ido lejos con su respuesta ya que Marín también era importante en su vida. Pero si lo hacia elegir, seria injusto. Empezando porque ella no debería pedirle tal cosa sino respetar su relación con su amigo. Ella sabia que Milo era casi como un hermano para él. Se conocían desde la infancia y ambos habían tenido una vida díficil por lo que siempre existiría ese lazo entre ellos. En su opinión, NADIE , ni ella lo podría romper.

A sabiendas de eso y contando con el romance de su amiga con el heleno, la situación para la pelirroja se complicó. Sobretodo cuando su mejor amiga Shaina había puesto los ojos sobre el Griego menor de una manera casi enfermiza. Marin aceptaba que Shaina era difícil, pero nunca lo diría en voz alta.

Aioria entonces recordó con detalles la incomodidad de las citas dobles que por un tiempo había acostumbrado. Usualmente no eran placenteras sino todo lo contrario, demasiado tensas.

Por su parte, Milo sabia del desprecio de Marin hacía él y por tal motivo había intentado alejarse de ellos, pero Aioria no estaba dispuesto a ceder a eso. Usualmente era él el que terminaba búscandolo para salir o simplemente visitarlo en su departamento. A Milo le encantaba molestarle con comentarios burlones como _"¿Te han dado permiso hoy Aioria? Ya deberías de regresar a casa, te van a regañar"  
_

Después de unos minutos, Aioria salió del baño y se dirigió hasta su habitación. Marin ya le esperaba. Parecia que aún tenia energias para seguir con la alegata o al menos eso pensó. Con parmosidad el castaño se quitó la chamarra y se empezó a desvetir. Para su sorpresa, la pelirroja solo se limitó a mirarlo.

Marin conocia a Aioria, sabia que estaba demasiado molesto y ella estaba cansada. Por esa noche no presionaría más. Se metió a la cama dándole le la espalda.

Ambos llevaban más casi un año de relación de pareja - que si bien tampoco era la más estable del mundo al menos era menos tormentosa que la Shaina y Milo-. Sin embargo, la paciencia de ambos estaba llegando al límite.

En opinión de Marin, Milo era mala influencia para Aioria. Sobretodo porque esté siempre estaba intentando sonsacarlo. Sabia que el henelo menor era de lo peor, un bastardo sin alma. Su pasado era prueba de eso. Odiaba como Aioria ignoraba su molestia y su negativa de que pasara tiempo con él, pero lejos de alejarse heleno, Aioria lo buscaba para pasar demasiado tiempo Milo. Eso le irritaba. Sin contar con su relación fallida con Shaina. Marin sabia que tanto Milo como Shaina tenian personalidades complicadas. Realmente nunca entendió como habían durado más de una semana. Tal vez el sexo entre ellos era bueno, pero aun así, Milo era cruel y Shaina muy posesiva. Siempre supo que esa relación no iba a funcionar. Muchas veces le dijo a Shaina que Milo seria su perdición, pero esta se mostraba encaprichada, casi obsesionada por el heleno.

Sintió a Aioria entrar a la cama pero rápidamente también se giró del otro lado. Ambos estaban espalda con espalda.

Les tomo tiempo dormir. Marin meditando lo que estaba pasando y buscando una forma de separar a los griegos. Aioria por su parte repasaba la plática con el heleno menor. Recordó entonces las palabras que se le habían quedado grabadas en su mente.

- _-¿Y qué harás ahora qué eres libre?-_

 _Milo pinto su acostumbrada mueca jocosa mientras lo miraba intesnamente. Llevó entonces su cerveza hasta sus labios y la saboreó. Limpió el resto de esta con su lengua para mirarlo una vez más. Aioria conocía esa mirada en su amigo, habia fuego en ella._

 _-Divertirme...-_

Esa misma noche Milo salió del bar acompañado de una despampante rubia.

No supo porque, pero a Alioria le molestó verlo partir con aquella mujer. _¿Seria porque le preocupaba verlo caer una vez más ó simplemente porque fue Milo el que había decididó terminar la velada?_ No mentiria en aceptar que él hubiera preferido salir esa noche del bar junto con el heleno y seguir disfrutando de la noche juntos.

-


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

Habian pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que platicó con Milo en el bar. Aioria no había vuelto a tener contacto con él más alla de exporádicos mensajes de texto. No había día en que Marin no le rogara que lo dejara de buscar de una vez por todas.

Obviamente eso irritaba al castaño y como ya era costumbre, ignoraba sus demandas. Por consecuencia la tensión entre ambos aumentaba día a día.

Aunque, la única razón por la que Aioria hubiera pérdido casi todo rastro del heleno menor había sido solo porque Milo se había alejado de él. Esté siempre le daba excusas para no verse o simplemente no aceptaba de sus invitaciones. _¿Pero por qué se comportaba así Milo?_

Desesperado, Aioria había ido a buscarlo a su departamento pero como siempre, nunca lo encotraba en él. Por un momento pensó que se había cambiado de domicilio pero no era así. Uno de los vecinos del heleno menor le comentó el chico casi no habitaba en el departamento luego de los escándalos ocasionados por una mujer de cabellera verde. Aioria supo inmediatamente que se trataba de Shaina. Según el vecino, la mujer había ido a buscarle en varias ocasiones para gritarle e insultarle a todo pulmón en la calle. Inclusive llegó a dañarle su puerta y ventana. Pero lo más fuerte de todo sucedidó cuando la mujer rayó el carro del heleno y rompió todos sus cristales.

Aioria agradeció la información y presurosó llegó hasta su departamento. Ahora si Marin lo iba a escuchar. Quería que supiera cuan loca estaba su "amiguita".Tan pronto entró el reclamo se hizo presente. Aioria le recriminó que ella siempre estaba inslutando a Milo cuando no reparaba en las atrocidades que hacía su amiga.

Del mismo modo en que ella le había pedido a él que se alejara de su amigo, le pedia ahora a su novia que a) hablara con su desquiciada amiga para quedejara en paz a Milo de una vez por todas y b) que ambos se alejaran de ella y su nociva actitud.

Ese día ambos tuvieron otra gran pelea y fue Marin la que decidió irse del departamento para alejarse de él. Ambos eran conscientes de que su relación estaba de mal en peor. Aioria ya no tenia la paciencia de antes ni la energía para soportar los constantes caprichos y desplantes de la pelirroja así como tampoco ella de tolerar la indiferencia y fe ciega del castaño hacia el heleno menor.

-

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho Milo?-

Después de varios mensajes y llamadas, el menor había aceptado encontrarse con el castaño para platicar en persona.

Aioria se sentia molesto y herido. No solo por el silencio de su amigo al no confesarle lo que estaba viviendo con los escándalos de su ex-novia, sino por su alejamiento y falta de confianza para hablarlo. Para Aioria, Milo era más que un simple amigo, no sabria decir que exactamente, pero definitivamente Milo era demasiado importante para él y el sentimiento era mutuo.

-No lo sé Aioria...-

Milo suspiró. Realmente si sabia el motivo de su silencio. . La verdad era que no queria involucrar más a su amigo con sus problemas.Él sabía de las peleas sufridas con Marin y lo último que quería era involucrarlo más. Además, él no era como Shaina. A él le gustaba enfrentar sus problemas sin inmiscuir a terceros para buscabar refugio y consuelo. La italiana en cambio siempre lo hacía y acudía con la pelirroja para que esta - como siempre -tomara parte en su relació menor dió una bocanada de humo antes de continuar.

-Está loca. Me ha orillado a poner una órden de restricción contra ella. No la quiero cerca de mi Aioria-

Aioria abrió los ojos con sorpresa y escuchó atentamente a Milo. Este le confesó todo el infierno que habia estado viviendo en las ´últimas semanas con la histérica y casi demente Italiana. Gritos, hostigamiento, infamias y ataques físicos asi como daños en su propiedad eran una de las pocas cosas que la italina le había hecho en menos de un mes. Afortunadamente eso pronto tendría fin ya que para su suerte la italiana regresaba a su País natal . Según palabras de ella misma, necesitaba estar lejos del heleno por su salud mental.

Después de que Aioria le pidiera que no se distanciaran más el castaño regresó a su departamento. Los días siguientes fueron peores - si es que era posible - para el castaño y la pelirroja.

Marin estaba peor que antes. Ahora le recriminaba su falta de sencibilidad y apoyo al no brindarle el apoyo que necesitaba sobretodo cuando su mejor amiga se había marchado de Grecia por culpa de su "estúpido" amigo. Ese despreciable ser que la volvió loca. El castaño no pudo evitar sentirse fastidiado con la pelirroja, estaba al límite de su ín realmente lo odiaba _.¿Pero por qué tanto odio?_

-¡¿Pero qué rayos tiene que ver Milo con todo esto ?! Es como si estuvieras obsesionada con Milo y creas que todo lo malo que pasa es por culpa de él. !Admítelo de una vez! Tu amiga esta loca! Por Zeus Marin, ¡Un juez le impidió que se acercara a Milo!-

Aioria estaba tan molesto que no le importo gritar en medio de la sala mientras la pelirroja le miraba con los ojos inyectados de sangre. Estaba al borde de la histeria.

-¡SI LO ODIO! ¿Sabes por qué? ¡PORQUÉ ES UN CERDO! -

Aioria estaba hastiado por los reproechos de su novia. No tenian ni sentido ni argumento. Definitivamente esa sería la última discusión en donde Milo saldría a relucir. Ya no le permitiría más ofensas hacia él. Marin siempre buscaba formas de hacerlo quedar mal y eso no cambiaría.

-¿Por qué le tienes tanto odio? -Un más sereno Aioria quiso saber. Tal vez habría un motivo detrás de ese odio y necesitaba escucharlo antes de tomar la última decisión que ya tenia en mente.

-¡Simplemente porque volvió loca a Shaina! ¿Es que acaso no sabes con quien se revuelca ahora? -Aioria no vió venir eso. Marín vió la sorpesa pintada en el rostro ajeno -Creo que muy posiblemente ya se acostaba con esa cualquiera mientras aun estaba con Shaina -

-´P-pero ..¿De qué rayos hablas? -

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo Aioria. Tu debes de saberlo. Después de todo es tu amigo. ¿Sabes que es lo que más me duele?-Marin se acercó hasta él para mirarlo directo a los ojos -¡Que TU ya lo sabias y NO dijiste nada!-

-No sé de que rayos hablas. Creo que has perdido la cabeza al igual que tu amiga. Te equivocas, yo no sé nada y aunque así fuera, a mi no me importaría como tampoco debería importarte a ti-

Aioria le dio la espalda, estaba harto, busco con la mirada su chamarra, saldría de ahi. En su mente se preguntaba de que mujer estaba hablando Marin. Una vez más le dolió que Milo no le dijera todo. ¿Pero era eso lo que en realidad le dolia? ó era el hecho de que Milo estuviera encamandose con otra mujer. Sacudiendo sus pensamientos continuo con la discusión. Sabia que esa sería la última.

-Habíamos acordado mantenernos al margen, pero tu lo estas llevando a niveles insoportables. Es como si te importara más la vida de ellos que la nuestra. Así no podemos continuar Marin-

-!AIOIRA! POR ZEUS! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Shaina es como una hermana para mi y ahora ella sufre por culpa de TU amigo.¡ Ahora ella esta lejos de Grecia!¡ Sufriendo con psicologos y este maldito no deja de divertirse como si nada hubiera pasado! ¡Es un parasito!-

-¡BASTA!-Aioria la encaró -Ese parásito es MI amigo, deja de llamarlo así. Además tu y yo sabemos que Shaina ya tenia problemas psicológicos desde antes de conocer a Milo, no le quieras agregar ese problema a él. Tu lo sabes perfectamente bien, ella no esta bien, por esa razon tiene una orden de restricción ordenada por un Juez después de que se dieran cuenta de que esta loca...¿Esuchaste? !LOCA!-

Marin lo miró con lágrimas atrapadas en sus ojos. Ella lo sabia, Aioria tenia gran parte de razón. Shaina siempre había estado medicada por esquizofrenia, más ese secreto nunca se lo haría saber al castaño. De todos modos no justificaba que Milo nunca la apoyara para salir adelante. Antes de que Aioria saliera del departamento cuestionó a la pelirroja.

-Dime Marin, ¿Qué se supone que quieras que haga? ¿Por qué te importa tanto? Y No me digas que es por Shaina por que no lo es. Hay algo más y no estás siendo honesta conmigo-

Marin se sintió descubierta, rápido le dió la espalda y apretó los puños para evitar llorar frente de él pero fue inútil. Con una voz acongojada la pelirroja habló sin mirar al castaño.

-Porque quiero que me apoyes a mi. Yo estoy sufriendo y a ti parece no importarte. Estás más al pendiente de él que de mi. -Marin se giró para que ambas miradas se pudieran ver nuevamente-Aioria rodó los ojos. Era la misma cantaleta, tan pronto se apresuró a salir del lugar se detuvó en seco cuando la pelirroja volvió hablar.

-¿En realidad quieres saber porque?, Bien. No me gusta como te mira él y tampoco me gusta como lo miras tú. Es por eso que te prohibo que lo vuelvas a ver¿Entiendes? Has preguntado que quieres que hagas. Entonces, si me amas, no lo vuelvas a ver ¡Jamas!-

Eso si no lo vio venir Aioria,¿Pero qué rayos había dicho?" _No me gusta como te mira él y tampoco me gusta como lo miras tu"  
_

-¿Pero qué demonios has dicho?-

-Lo que escuhaste, si me amas, entonces aléjate de él. Solo me perteneces a mi Aioria.-

"¿Perteneces? Eso si que no se lo permitiría jamás. Al igual que Milo él no le pertenecia a nadie.

-Yo no le pertenezco a nadie Marin -La mujer no dijo nada por lo que el castaño continuo, su voz sonó sombria-Además, que te quede claro que tú no me prohibes nada. Milo y yo somos amigos desde siempre, antes que tú , asi que te guste o no yo seguiré con Milo.-

Un silencio sepulcrar se hizo presente. La pelirroja sintió como las lágrimas se acumlaban en sus ojos

-Marin, sencillamente no te entiendo, parece que tu solo ves los defectos de Milo y no lo que esta pasando entre nosotros.-El castaño tomo su chamarra y la vistió, ya no perdería más tiempo -Si crees que Milo afectará nuestra relación entonces toma una decisión porque yo ya la he tomado.-

Si Marin quería provocarlo con el juego d _e "¿A quien prefires?"_ Definitivamente ella saldría perdiendo.

Aioria espero la respuesta de la mujer y esta pronto llegó hasta él

-Aioria, si cruzas esa puerta y te vas a buscarlo creeme que cuando regreses yo ya no estaré aquí-

-Ya te dije que es tu decisión, no mia. Yo no dejaré a Milo-

-¡¿Es que él es más importante que yo?!-

Marin necesitaba saber. Muy en su interior sabia que la razón por la que no queria al heleno con Aioria era porque ella sentia que entre ellos existía algo más allá de la amistad. Tal vez aun ninguno de los dos era consciente de "que", pero a sus ojos, asi lo era.

-Si...-Fue la escueta respuesta del castaño.

-Entonces no hay nada más que hablar. Me iré al amanecer Aioria.-

-No te preocupes, seré yo el que se vaya. -

Sin decir más Aioria salió de su departamento con una mezcla entre hastio, liberación y confusión. _¿A qué se refería Marin cuando dijo que no le gustaba como le miraba Milo y como lo miraba él?_

Por alguna razón no le quiso preguntar, creyó que no le hubiera gustado escuchar la respuesta .Tan pronto entró en su vehículo supo con quien ir. Con Milo. Necesitaba verlo. Extrañamente queria estar con él. Necesitaba demasiado de ...Milo.

Rápidamente supo donde encontrarlo. Sin perder mas tiempo condujo hasta el favorito bar del heleno menor.

-


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

Como lo habia suponido, Aioria encontró al menor en el bar de mala muerte que últimamente estaba asistiendo frecuentemente. El lugar estaba semi vacio y casi en penumbras por la mala iluminación. El castaño se preguntaba como era que Milo había llegado a encontrar "atractivo" ese lugar tan insalubre y peligroso.

Se adentró unos pasos con las miradas recelosas sobre él. La mayoría eran hombres de un aspecto poco amigable. Ignorándo las miradas hostiles encontró lo que había ido a buscar. Milo se encontraba hasta el fondo del lugar. Aun con la poca iluminación pudo vislumbrar la vestimenta del heleno menor quien vestia una chaqueta de piel de color negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla del mismo tono.

Milo no se encontraba solo sino rodaeado por un grupo de hombres y una mujer. Ninguno que él conociera o hubiera visto antes. Desde donde él estaba parado pudo osbservar como la mujer coqueteaba con su amigo y obscenamente le lamia la mejilla. El menor le sonrió complacido y acto seguido se avalanzó sobre ella para besarle el cuello a la par que metia su mano en la entrepierna de la mujer.

Aioria hizo una mueca de desagrado y pensó en regresar sobre sus pasos ya que al parecer su amigo estaba "ocupado. Sin embargo, algo no le pareció correcto. Aun a la distancia había alcanzado a vislumbrar una mirada lasciva dirigida hacia su amigo por parte de uno de los sujetos que estaba sentado enfrente de Milo. Su mirada estaba fija en el heleno y parecia no perder detal alguno de lo que pasaba antes sus ojos. El sujeto delineó la figura del griego con descaro. Milo ajeno a esto seguía entretenido sobre la mujer besándola. Burlón, el tipo miró a los otros dos hombres que también le sonrieron con complicidad.

El sujeto dejó entonces su cerveza sobre la mesa y con suma seguiridad se sentó junto al heleno, el cual ni siquiera se percató de la intrusa presencia sentada junto a él. Con sumo descaro el sujeto posó su mano sobre la pierna del heleno y bruscamente manoseó todo el muslo hasta llegar a su entrepierna y apretarla. Los sujetos que presenciaban la escena sonrieron con malicia y se relamieron los labios.

Milo brincó al sentir el contacto ajeno sobre su entrepierna y se giró para encarar al sujeto junto a él.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?!-

El sujeto le lanzó un beso al aire de manera de mofa y le giñó el ojo. Sin que Milo pudiera replicar el sujeto se avalanzó contra el heleno sujetándolo por lo hombros haciendo que Milo cayera de espaldas sobre el mueble. Impactado por tal acto, Milo intentó incorporarse rápidamente e intentó empujar al sujeto sobre sí. Lo logró apartar ligeramente de él, pero tan pronto se puso de pie cayó de nuevamente sobre el mueble luego de sentirse sumamente mareado. El tipo aprovecho el aturdimiento del heleno para encimarse sobre él y tomarlo del menton bruscamente, apretándole la mándibula. Milo pensó que le quebaría varios dientes por la fuerza aplicada en esa zona.

-¡Qué rayos te pasa?-Milo pusó sus manos entre ambos cuerpos, su cabeza le daba vueltas y su visión se estaba nublando. Intentó girar su rostro pero el agarre era poderoso sobre su rostro. Lo único que pudo deducir fue que lo habían drogado con la cerveza. El pánico se hizo presente en él.

Milo se retorció como pudo y se quejó cuando el sujeto intesificó el agarre sobre su mentón. Sinimportarle las réplicas del chico debajo de él acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de Milo para mirarlo fijamente.

-Eres atrayente, demasiado...-El sujeto le mostró la lengua para hacer movimientos obscenos con ella.

-!Alejate!¡No me gustan los hombres!-

Milo se volvió a remover e intentó girar su rostro para evitar el contacto sobre su cara, pero el fuerte agarre se lo impedia. Sin contar con su súbita debilidad.

-Eso no lo sabes aún...Necesitas probar...-

El tipo lamió los labios de Milo y esté intentó evitarlo pero fue imposible, su cuerpo se sentia cada vez más débil, muy débil para su gusto.

Sonaras carcajadas sonaron cerca de él y sintió pánico, mucho pánico, sobretodo cuando uno de los tipos -antes espectador- quiso formar parte de la acción. Se acercó hasta ellos y tomándo los brazos de Milo los sujetó sobre su cabeza aplicando demasiada fuerza sobre ellos.

El sujeto que estaba frente a el heleno sonrió, ahora sería más fácil someter al chico. Puesto que aun lo tenia sostenido por le mentón intentó besarlo, pero Milo apartó su rostro. La mujer rió a sus espaldas y se aparto para darles espacio, después de todo, su parte ya estaba hecha. El tercer tipo se levantó de su asiento y le arrojó unas cuantas monedas a la mujer para después indicarle con un movimiento de cabeza que se largara de ahí.Ella solo había sido el anzuelo.

Milo forsejaba y apretaba los labios para evitar el contacto ajeno sobre ellos. No se dejaría vencer tan fácil, pero se sentia lento y débil. El tercer sujeto entonces también se acercó a ellos y les ordenó a los otros dos que dejaran de jugar con el chico puesto que ya era hora de llevarselo de ahí para poder divertirse a sus anchas con él.

-!AHH BASTA! -Milo gritó, intentó pedir ayuda pero al sentir los labios ajenos sobre los suyos le hicieron sentir nauseas.

El tercer sujeto rió y le indicó al tipo sobre él que le diera espacio. El sujeto obedeció y se apartó ligeramente del menor pero sin permitirle moverse. Fue entonces que el tercer sujeto acercó hasta el menor para hablarle sobre su oído.

-Shhhh... Nos vamos a divertir mucho contigo cariño...Entiende...No hay nada que puedas hacer. Creeme, nadie te defenderá porque a nadie le importas. Pero a nosotros si. Ya te habíamos visto antes en el bar, solo que esta vez no te escaparás de nosotros-

El suejto lamió su oido. Milo quiso vomitar una vez más. No solo porque el tipo apestaba sino porque realmente estaba asutado, demasiado, sobretodo porque su cuerpo ya no respondía como él hubiera querido. Se pateó mentalmente por haber ido a ese maldito lugar solo. Intentó gritar pero su cuerpo ya estaba paralizado.

El sujeto se puso de pie para mirar al hermoso chico frente a él forzejando débilmente . La droga ya había hecho efecto. Sonrió, sabia que nadie interferiria puesto que nadie se atrevería a meterse con ellos. Le parecio por demás excitante la escena, por lo que también quiso probar esos labios antes de llevárselo de ahi. Sin embargo, apenas se había inclinado hacia el rostro del chico para besarlo cuando bruscamente fue lanzado contra el suelo estrellandose de lleno en el rostro. Había sido tan violento el golpe que el tipo quedó noquedo al instante. Todo esto ante los impactados sujetos que aun sujetaban a Milo.

-¿A-Aioria?-

Arrastrando la lengua y con la mirada nublada Milo apenas pudo artircular eso. Esperaba que fuera en verdad Aioria y uno solo una ilusión creada por su deseo de ser salvado.

Pero para su fortuna, era real. Aioria realmente estaba ahí y estaba fuera de sí, la sangre le hervía y su vista se nubló completamente por la irá .¡Nadie tocaría a Milo! ¡Nadie!

Sin mucho esfuerzo Aioria golpeó a esos tipos quienes como podian se defendian. El castaño era realmente bueno con los golpes, sin contar que ellos estaban alcoholizados y sus movimientos eran más lentos y torpes.

Tan pronto terminó de noquear al último tipo, Aioria corrió hasta Milo quien se había desplomado sobre el piso, semi inconsciente.

-¡Milo! Milo! ¿Estas bien? Responde!-

Milo abrió ligeramente sus hermosas turquesas para pronunciar el nombre del castaño casi en un suspiro.

-Aioria...-

Más el heleno ya no pudo más. Cerró sus ojos y no supo más de sí. Había colapsado en los brazos del castaño. Rápidamente Aioria lo cargó y sin perder tiempo lo sacó del bar, no sin antes amenazar a los inútiles espectadores. Tan pronto salió con Milo en brazos, pensó en llamar a la policia. No dejaria que esos pervertidos se libraran así de fá sumo cuidado dejó a Milo dentró de su vehículo e hizo el llamado a las autoridades dando los datos del lugar. Tan pronto encendió su carro escuchó las sirenas de unas patrullas cerca del lugar. Dió una mirada al pálido rostro de Milo y se preocupó demasiado.

-Resiste...Amigo-

Como si su vida de pendiera de ello, manejo a alta velocidad rumbo al hopstial de Milo habia sido intoxicado y necesitaba atención médica cuanto antes.

-


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

-¿Estará bien doctor?-Un preocupado Aioria cuestionaba al doctor que salia de la habitación del heleno.

-Si, solo necesita descansar un par de horas. Daré la alta en unos minutos para que pueda ir a su casa a descansar. ¿Es usted un familiar directo?-

-Su amigo. Él no tiene padres, es huérfano. Yo soy su única familia-

-Entiendo. Entonces necesitaré que llene unos formularios. Mientras puede pasar a ver a su amigo. Hizo bien en traerlo cuanto antes.-

En el hospital le confirmaron que Milo efectivamente habia sido intoxicado con una especia de droga que paraliza el cuerpo más conservaba toda sensibilidad en él. Era una droga poco común pero aún así utilizada para abusar de sus víctimas. Afortunadamente la dosis consumida por el heleno no habia sido muy alta y gracias a que habían llegado oportunamente al hospital el chico había sido desintoxicado rápidamente a base de líquidos y sueros.

-

A la mañana siguiente Aioria llevó a Milo hasta su departamento para que descansara mejor. Lo acomodó sobre su cama con sumo cuidado y le ayudó a cambiarse de ropa. Milo aun se sentia un poco adormecido y lento, pero lo importante es que ya estaba cosciente y más tranquilo.

En silencio observaba como Aioria le ayudaba a desvetirlo y con delicadeza le ponia una remera nueva y un pans holgado.

-¿Quires algo de beber o de comer?-

El castaño se ofreció para prepararle algo de comer, pero Milo se negó. No tenia hambre y solo necesitaba descansar. Entró a su cama y Aioria lo cubrió con las cobijas suaves. Ambos recordaron cuando eran niños y de como Aioria tomaba el papel del hermano mayor para protegerlo de todo peligro. Ambos se habían conocido en el orfanato y después de cumplir la mayoria de edad y dejar el lugar nunca se separarón.

-Gracias Aioria, por todo...-La voz de Milo sonó en un hilo. No sabía si eran por los efectos de la droga pero se sentia por demás vulnerable y sensible.

El castaño le sonrió y sentó junto a él. Toco su frente cariñosamente para cerciorarse de que ya no tuviera temperatura. Se inclinó entonces para besarle la frente y acariciar su mejilla suavemente.

-Me asustaste mucho tonto...Nunca más vuelvas hacer algo tan estúpido-

-Lo sé, pérdoname.-

-¿Sabes lo que te pudo haber pasado? ¿Verdad Milo? ¿Si yo no hubiera llegado...-Aioria apretó los puños con coraje, de solo imaginarlo sentía que la ira lo volvía invadir. Milo también se sintió fatal. El miedo le volvió a invadir. Se inclinó entonces hacia el castaño y lo abrazó fuertemente, como buscando cobijo y protección entre sus brazos.

-!Lo sé, perdóname Aioria! !Tuve mucho miedo! ¡Gracias por rescatarme!-Milo soltó un par de lágrimas, Aioria lo abrazó con más fuerza apretándolo sobre su fuerte pecho.

-Tranquilo, siempre estará aquí para protegerte, lo prometí,¿Recuerdas?-

Tiernamente besó la cabeza del menor e inhaló su aroma. Milo se sintió tan protegido que no queria soltar ese cálido y fuerte pecho. Realmente tener a Aioria con él era como en sus sueños. De esos de los que no le gustaba despertar. El cuerpo del castaño se sentia bien. Él también inhalo el aroma que desprendía su amigo. Dio un fuerte suspiro y cerró sus turquesas. Sabia que Aioria nunca romperia su promesa y siempre estaría con él.

Los segundos pasaron para convertirse en minutos, pero ninguno queria romper ese abrazo. Aioria recorrió con su mano la nuca del menor hasta llegar a su cintura y acariciarla. Durante el trayecto de su mano, había jugado con los mechones de esa abundante y rebelde cabellera que tanto le enloquecia. Un delicioso aroma a manzanas llegó hasta sus fosas nasales que aspiró fuertemente. Tomó uno de los mechones del menor y lo llevó hasta su rostro para olerlo mejor. Definitivamente Milo era especial para él. Siempre lo habia sido ¿Por qué entonces se negaba aceptarlo? ¿Seria el rechazo? Entre ellos había un lazo tan poderoso que su intuición no le habia fallado. Ahora entendia esa necesidad de ir al encuentro del heleno menor. Si él no hubiera llegado a su encuentro probalmente Milo ahora estaría...No, no quiso ni imaginarlo.

-Milo, me asustaste mucho, por favor no vuelvas hacer -Seria la tercera vez que se lo decia, pero no importaba.

-No, nunca, te lo prometo-

Milo se separó del abrazó de Aioria para que ambos pudiera chocar sus miradas. Sonrió cuando descubrio su mechon atrapado en la mano del castaño.

-Fui un estúpido, fui fácilmente engañado por esa mujer. Además...-El helno hizo una pausa, como meditando lo que diría después -A mi no me gustan los hombres...Tu lo sabes ¿Verdad?-Milo lo dijo como un decreto. Más su voz no sonaba tan segura

-Lo sé Milo...-

Aioria con algo de nostalgia. Por alguna razón no le gustó escuchar eso. Como siempre, solo le sonrió con empatía, pero entonces sintió la mano de Milo sobre su mejilla. Eso lo descolocó por un segundo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no puedo olvidar nuestros besos Aioria?-

Aioria se congeló. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente. Nunca pensó que volverian hablar del tema pero se daba cuenta de que estaba no lo había olvidado, así como él nunca lo hizo

Pero _¿Por qué ahora Milo traía ese recuerdo enterrado por años?_ Pensó que ya lo habían olvidado.

Aioria agachó la mirada y tomó las manos de Milo entre las suyas, tiernamente las llevo hasta sus labios y las beso tiernamente.

-Pensé que nunca hablaríamos de eso...-

-¿Tú lo has olvidado? Porque yo no...-Milo le miró esperanzado. Aioria acuñó entonces su mejilla con su mano y lo atrajó hasta él. El castaño se inclinó y juntó sus labios con los de Milo. Fue un beso casto y necesitado. Realmente había soñado tanto volver a probarlos.

-Nunca...-Fue su respuesta para volver a chocar sus labios con los del heleno.

-


	6. Chapter 6

**Flasback**

Milo y Aioria tenian apenas trece años cuando su primer encuentro paso por primera vez. Como siempre, ambos empezaban discutiendo para al final terminar en los golpes - Aunque no pasaban más allá de unos cuantos raspones y moretones- . Siempre se la pasaban molestándose mutuamente. Especialmente Milo, ya que le encantaba gastarle bromas al castaño.

Fue en una de esas ocasiones en que Aioria habia sido víctima de heleno menor que sucedió.

-!Pagaras!Ya verás Milo!-

Ambos corrian colina abajo riendo mientras se perseguian. Aioria con una fingida molestia mientras que Milo se burlaba abiertamente de él. Rápido Aioria le dio alcance y ambos cayeron rodando por la colina.

Tan pronto llegaron al fondo de esta Aioria se posicionó encima del heleno menor para someterlo, mientras este le miraba jocoso y seguía burlándose. Aioria atrapó sus manos y los llevó hasta su cabeza para inmovilizarlo. Pero Milo era inquieto y dinámico. Se retorcia y forzejaba. Sin embargo, el forzejeo se intensifico con el paso de los minutos haciendo que el contacto físico entre ambos aumentara.

Fue en una de esas "extrañas" llaves de lucha que Milo quedó encima del castaño. El forzejeo continuo pero esta vez era diferente a las demás. El contacto era diferente, sus cuerpos empezaban a despertar y a reaccionar a las nuevas sensaciones sentidas cuando sus cuerpos se rozaban. Aun cuando siempre se la pasaban peleando nunca lo habían sentido. En silencio ambos empezaban a disfrutarlo. Aioria sentia el cuerpo de Milo sobre él y le gustó el contacto.

Milo no se quedaba atrás, de cuando en cuando Aioria lo hacía brincar sobre su regazo y sin saber porque se sentía bien. Sin embargo no fue sino hasta que Aioria lo giró para que quedara boca abajo mientras que el castaño se pocisionaba detrás de él. El forzejeo continuo hasta que ambos se detuvieron cuando Milo sintió la dureza de su amigo sobre su trasero.

Rápidamente Aioria liberó Milo de su agarre y este se giró para mirarle extrañado. El castaño sintió sus mejillas arder al ver su pantalon abultado. Sin decir nada se puso rápidamente de pie y se alejó corriendo. Dejando a un Milo sorprendido. Ninguno de los dos volvió hablar del tema.

La segunda ocasión sucedió cuando ambos tenian 16 años. Esta vez fue Milo el que había acorralado al castaño después de que esté le hubiera "robado" su shampoo favorito. Milo acercó su cuerpo sobre el castaño para aprisionarlo entre la pared y su cuerpo. Aun cuando el cuerpo de Aioria era más grande y más pesado que el heleno mejor, se dejó hacer. Era divertido ver a Milo jugueton. Puesto que ambos habían estado en las regaderas, sus cuerpos solo eran cubiertos por toallas. Sin poder evitarlo, Milo bajó su vista para observar el formado abdomen de su amigo. Aioria sintió sus mejillas arder al tener al heleno tan pegado a su cuerpo observándole.

Por la postura en que estaban y el acercamiento entre ambos hizo que sus hombrías se sintieran entre sus piernas. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, más no se separarón. Sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca uno del otro. Tanto Aioria como Milo estaban disfrutando de tener sus cuerpos tan pegados. Fue Aioria el que rodeo la cintura del heleno menor con su brazo para atraerlo más a él. Milo se mordió el labio inferior y sin poder evitarlo atrapó los labios ajenos con los suyos.

Para su asombro, Aioria no se apartó, sino que por el contrario, le respondió al beso. El beso fue apasionado y necesitado. Sería para ambos su primer beso en su vida. Después de varios minutos donde ninguno de los dos a ciencia ciertas que hacer más que seguir probándose y sintiéndose. Fue Aioria el que terminó el beso. Ambos se miraron en silencio. Sus pupilas brillaron y se sonrieron más nunca más volvieron a hablar del tema. Ni siquiera lo intentaron de nuevo. ¿El motivo? No lo sabian. Tal vez solo estaban confundidos. O sencillamente habian experimentado. Más no hubo día que ninguno lo olvidara.

La ultima vez fue ocurrió cuando ambos tenían 18 años. Habían ido a su primera fiesta después de salir del orfanato meses atrás. Los dos estaban demasiado alcoholizados. Además, esa misma noche Milo habia peleado con su novia.

Aioria lo fue a buscar y lo encontró sobre el tejado de la casa de Mu. A Milo se le veía triste. Aioria abrazó el cuerpo ajeno para darle ánimos y lo atrajó hacia él. Permanecieron sentados en silencio por un largo tiempo, hasta que Milo giró su rostro y observó a Aiora. Ante sus ojos el castaño se veía tan bien, la luz de la luna resaltaba sus facciones varoniles.

Fue la primera vez que se preguntó sobre su sexualidad. _¿En realidad le gustaban los hombres?_ Negó mentalmente. En realidad le atraían mucho las mujeres, pero cuando se trataba de Aioria era diferente. Era con él único que se sentia confundido. _¿Aioria pensaria lo mismo?_

Aioria también lo miró y encontró en sus turquesas tristeza y nostalgía. Delicadamente Aioria limpió una lágrima que había escapado del heleno menor. Por acto reflejo besó a Milo. Atrapó sus labios con los suyos y esté lejos de apartarlo lo atrajó más hacia él. Con ambas manos Milo atrajó al castaño por la nuca para intensificar el beso.

Aioria no supo porque pero le sabian demasiado bien los besos de ese hermoso heleno. Él ya habia estado con un mujer antes que Milo y lo había disfrutado, pero no sabía porque siempre se sentia sumamente atraído hacia el heleno menor. Situación que no le pasaba con otros hombres.

Sin pensarlo mucho y utilizando su cuerpo hizo que Milo se acostara sobre su espalda y esté se pocisionó encima de él. Podia sentir las manos de Milo sobre su espalda mientras él devoraba apasionadamente esos labios que tanto le gustaban y que en silencio habia rogado volver a probar.

Sin embargo el ruido de voces acercándose les hizo separarse rápidamente. Un simple _"lo siento"_ salio de ambos labios.

Desde esa última ocasión Milo no pudo dejar de pensar en el castaño. _¿Pero qué le pasaba?_ Él y Aioria no eran más que amigos, además ambos disfrutaban de estar con mujeres, ¿entonces?

Eso era verdad, tanto a Milo como Aioria no les atraían otros hombres que no fueran ellos mismos. ¿Era normal? Además ambos disfrutaban de acostarse con mujeres. Sobretodo para Aioria quien fue el primero en encontrar estabilidad con su primera novia al poco tiempo. Motivo por el cual nunca volvieron hablarlo.

Ahora todo tenia sentido para los dos y entendían el _porque_ sus celos - mutuos - cada vez que uno de ellos estaba con una relación estable.

Para Milo fue más dificil encontrar "estabilidad" con alguna mujer, que apesar que disfrutaba del sexo con ellas, nunca se vió en una relación duradera. Realmente le interesaba saber más sobre Aioria. Después de algunos años supo que el castaño se iriá a vivir con la pelirroja desmoralizándolo al instante.  
 _  
¿Seria prudente confesarle sus sentimientos hacia él? ¿Y si lo rechazaba?_ No podria soportar vivir sin su "amistad", sin su presencia.

Nunca imaginó cuanto he había dolido que Aioria estuviera con Marin , sencillamente se sintió devastado. Al inició creyó que eran celos de amigo pero no era así _¿A quien engañaba?_ Él tenia sentimietos hacia él más allá de la amistad y cruzando su creencia heterosexual. Debido a eso, se consideró así mismo como bisexual, pero extrañamente no había hombre que le interesará como Aioria. Había inclusive intentado besar a un chico en la universidad pero simplemente no sintió nada especial. En nada se parecian a los cálidos labios de su amigo Aioria.

 **Fin de flashback  
-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VI  
**

Aun en silencio , ambos se cotemplaban. Aioria no dejaba de acariciarle su mejilla. Suavemente tomo uno de los mechones de Milo y lo puso detrás de su oreja.

-No, nunca lo he olvidado Milo-

Milo abrió sus ojos con entusiamo y sonrió ampliamente. Habia soñado muchas veces escuchar eso de su amigo.

-¿Por qué fuimos tan estúpidos para no hablaro antes?-

-No lo sé Milo-

-¿Te arrepientes?-

Aioria aun conservando su mano en el rostro del heleno lo jaló hacia él para dar otro profundo y salvaje beso. Milo llevó entonces sus manos al rededor del cuello del mayor y sin pensarlo ambos ya estaban envueltos en un apasionado y profundo beso.

-Espera...¿Y Marin?-Milo lo apartó de su rostro. Buscando en la mirada esmeralda la respuesta que siempre había querido escuchar.

-Hemos terminado-Aioria volvió a probar esos labios antes de contestar

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque ahora estoy seguro de lo que quiero-Milo le miró intrigado-Te quiero a ti. Siempre has sido tu. Eras tú todo el tiempo-

Milo se sintió flotar al escuchar esas palabras en los labios del castaño. _¿Seguiria acaso aun bajo los efectos de la droga?_ No, imposible. Subió entonces sobre el regazo del castaño mientras este no dejaba de besarlo con pasión. Aioria pusó sus manos sobre el trasero del menor para ayudarlo a acomodarlo mejor sobre su regazo y este gimio en el beso.

Fue Milo el que alejo al castaño para que ambas miradas cargadas de pasión se toparan. Aioria no se movia, no podia, esos ojos que tanto le habian hechizado ahora los tenia solo para él. Mentiria si no aceptaba que habia soñado tantas veces con Milo y sus besos, su cuerpo y su aroma. Sin embargo él nunca lo habia mencionado por temor de asustarlo. Había sido un idiota. Ahora entendía a la pelirroja cuando le dijo que no le gustaba como se miraban.

Sin pensarlo más, Milo lo empujó para que cayera sobre su espalda sobre la cama quedando encima de ese modo encima del castaño. Moviendo sus caderas sensualmente el heleno menor apoyaba ambas manos sobre el fuerte abdomen del castaño. Empezó entonces con un lento pero sensual vaiven mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Quería disfrutarlo. Con un ritmo lento, suave y firme Milo continuó estimulando el miembro del castaño. Quería disfrutar de cada momento del fuerte cuerpo debajo de él. Daba resultado. La dureza de Aioria se hacia presente entre sus gluteos. El castaño tomó los muslos de Milo y los masajeo toscamente. Suaves gemidos comenzaron a salir de sus labios. Aioria se sentía flotar al sentir el delicioso vaiven sobre él de ese endemoniado y sensual chico que se divertia sobre su pelvis, se sentia tan placentero.

Después sintió los besos del heleno menor sobre sus labios y esté lo tomó de la nuca para intensificarlo más.

-Aioria...-Milo lo dijo en un suspiro cuando el castaño habia atrapado su cuello y lo besaba apasionadamente sin dejar de mover sus caderas.

-hmmm...-Aoria metió sus manos por debajo de la de la remera del menor y acarició sus pezones. Milo gimió en su oreja.

-Espera Aioria -El castaño se detuvó, pensó que había ido muy lejos y asustado al heleno , más Milo no se movio -Yo nunca he estado con un hombre ¿ y tú?-El castaño se sintió aliviado al escuchar eso.

-No...Nunca, pero quiero descubrilo contigo...-

Milo choco su nariz con la del castaño antes de volver a besarlo. Hizo un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su abdomen. Cuando Milo llegó a su entrepierna empezó a desabrocharle el pantalon. El castaño se tensó.

-Espera...¿Qué haces?-

-Intentar darte placer...-Con una mueca divertida Milo se agachó para estar a la altura del miembro del castaño, este se incorporó un poco utilizando sus codos para observar mejor el paisaje debajo de él. Milo sacó entonces su miembro y sugestivamente lo empezó a lamer.

Aioria echó la cabeza hacia atrás tan pronto Milo empezo con besos, lamidas y succiones. Era demasiado erótico para él. De sus labios salió un fuerte gemido cuando el menor subía la intensidad de sus succiones.

-Ahh, pensé que no sabias...-Milo dejó un instante su tarea para sonreirle con picardia.

-  
-He visto películas, creo que ambos seremos primerizos -

Diciendo esto, el heleno metió todo el miembro del castaño en su boca caliente. Un gemido placentero escapó otra vez de la boca del castaño. Esta vez más sonoró que el anterior. Nunca en su vida habia sentido tanto placer. Ni si quiera con Marin.

Rápidamente marcó el ritmo para el heleno tomándolo de la cabeza. Milo lo hacia magistralmente, mucho mejor que ninguna mujer con quien hubiera estado antes. Si esa era la primera vez, no imaginaría lo que serían las demás. Despues de varios minutos de chupadas, caricias, succiones y lamidas Aioria se sintio explotar. Intentó alejar a Milo pero esté se negó. Pronto el orgasmo llegó y Aioria expltó en su boca. Milo lo trago todo.

Para Milo había sido la primera fellación a un hombre, era diferente, placentero, pero diferente. Tragar el semen le supo raro, pero admitia que le había gustado. Sobretodo, tratándose de Aioria. Se limpió el resto de la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de su mano y levantó la mirada para mirar al castaño que seguía bajo los efectos del placer.

El orgasmo habia sido muy intenso para Aioria, demasiado intenso. Respirando con prundidad se quedó tendido en la cama, intentado regresar a la normalidad. Regresó cuando sintió a Milo alejarse de la cama para él mismo tomar su miembro y empezar a masturbarse. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Milo necesitaba liberar su semilla, pero Aoria seguía disfrutando de su deleite. Para su sorpresa, Aioria se sentó en la cama y le llamó. Milo se le miró intrigado, sobretodo cuando esté extendio su mano hacia él.

-Ven, yo te ayudo...- Arqueando una ceja Milo sonrio jugueton

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo?-

Sin contestar Aioira lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo que se sentara sobre él, dándole la espalda. Milo sintió el flácido miembro de Aioria entre su trasero. Pronto la mano del castaño se metía entre su pantalón y su boxer para bajarlo completamente. Dejándolo desnudo al insante. Milo gimió de solo sentir el contacto del castaño sobre su desnuda piel.

Pero no fue sino hasta que la mano del castaño tomaba de tajo su mienbro para empezar a estimularlo. Fue ahí que Milo empezo a gemir y retrocerse sobre el regazo del castaño ,mientras esté lo masturbaba magistralmente. Milo recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del castaño, pegó su espalda sobre el fuerte pecho del castaño y disfrutó de su habilidosa mano mientras este no dejaba de subir de intensidad. Utilizando su otra mano libre, Aioria tomo el menton de Milo y lo giró para que sus labios se encontraran. Este no dejaba de gemir durante el beso puesto el castaño no dejaba de masturbarlo.

El heleno puso una de sus manos sobre la del de castaño para que ambos marcaran el ritmo. Se sentia flotar, morir, para después regresar. Aioria lo masturbaba como nunca antes nadie. No paso mucho cuando sintio la dureza de su amigo sobre su trasero , habia despertado una vez mas. Milo empezó a frotarse sobre el miembro del castaño mientras sus gemidos subian de intensidad a la par de los movimientos Aioria.

-Ahh Aioria...ahh...-

Aioria entonces se puso de pie junto con el heleno pegado a su cuerpo. Con algo de brusquedad arrojó a Milo sobre la cama. Sin pensarl siquiera se subio encima de él. Atrapó esos labios hinchados con los suyos. Después bajó hasta la hombria del menor y metio todo el miembro en su boca. Era la primera vez que lo haría, pero por instinto sabia como hacerlo, o al menos eso creyó cuando los gritos de Milo inundaron el cuarto.

Aioria succionaba todo el miembro ajeno con hambre. No tardo mucho para que Milo explotará y se viniera en su boca. Al igual que Milo, Aioria lo tragó todo.

Tan pronto terminó se acostó junto al heleno y lo volvió a besar. Ambos se giraron para mirar hacia el techo. Ninguno decia algo. Los segundos se hicieron minutos. Milo fue el primero en romper ese "incómodo" momento. Incorporándose un poco intentó salir de la cama. Creyó que seria como las veces anteriores donde nadie volvería hablar del tema. Aunque dudaba que esta sería la misma situación. Si Aioria no quería hablarlo, él lo haría. No dejaría pasar ese momento. No otra vez. No obstante, para su sorpresa no fue así. La mano de Aioria lo detuvo.

-No esta vez Milo...Ahora estoy seguro...Siempre has sido tu...Quiero pasar mis días contigo. Juntos. Como siempre debió ser-

-!Aioria!-Sin esperar mas Milo se lanzó sobre él y lo besó como si no hubiera mañana.

Eso seria el comienzo para ellos. Ahora estaban seguros, no más dudas, no más silencios. Siempre habian sido ellos. Ahora empezarian una nueva vida juntos.

 **FIN.**

+++++++++++++++++++


End file.
